School Crushes?
by iCumFawked
Summary: Night and Yukio have had their little crushes on each other since Yukio was seven and Night was nineteen. Now, Night's teaching his favorite friend in high school. When their feelings are revealed after an incident in a janitor's closet, will the student and teacher actually love each other, or was it an infatuation? M-Sexual scenes and slight gore.
1. Chapter 1

He was a very good looking teenager; even the raven had thought so. He was a son of Satan but belonged to his friend, Shiro Fujimoto, or Father Fujimoto. His beryl eyes were completely breath taking, his smile was flawless and his hair was brunette, which brought out his eye colour every well. Yukio Okumura was who the kid Yoru Night had completely fallen for. There was a huge age difference between the two but the demon didn't seem to care.

Night growled, "Shut up! I didn't do anything, damn it! I'm doing perfectly fine teaching."

"Yukio? Did he through anything wrong while teaching?"

The brunette shrugged, "He threw a ruler at Nii-san from being annoying and distracting me."

"Night!"

Said man hollered back, "Hey! He was distracting Yukio, and I hate it when people are whispering like I can't hear them! Fuck man!"

The younger teen chuckled and brought his knees up to his chest, burying his face in them.

"Yukio?"

Said boy looked back at his teacher, "Yes sens- Night?"

The demon chuckled and shook his head, "After ten years of being a friend and only two years of being your teacher you call me sensei out of school?"

The brunette looked down with a small blush dancing across his cheeks, "Gomen…"

The older male ruffled the smaller's hair and stood up, "I should probably get going."

From what Night said was completely untrue in his thoughts. When he saw Yukio blush, the demon thought he would lose it.

'_I need him so much…my patience is cutting short and soon…I may just fuck him…more like rape because he wouldn't accept me…'_

Night's conscious spoke, _'Just imagine him under your body, naked.'_

'_What?!'_

A chuckle, _'C'mon~ imagine him ass naked, under your body, red in the face, panting loudly as you pound in him and his headboard's shaking.'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_You push at his prostate and he cries out your name and he moans as he cums all over his face and on your chest, wouldn't it be great for you?'_

'_Stop it!'_

"Night?"

Said boy looked up, "Nani!"

Yukio jumped slightly when the older male screamed at him, "I…I just was going to…never mind…good night…"

Night grabbed the smaller boy's wrist and pulled him back towards him so their chests were pressed against each other.

"What, Yukio?"

"N-nothing…can you please let go of my wrist…?"

"Yukio!"

Said boy winced at the yelling, "I…I just wanted to see if you could stay a night like you used to when I was little…"

Night looked at the small boy, who had dark pink cheeks with his cheeks puffed out slightly.

"You don't have to t-though…"

Night wrapped his arms around Yukio's waist and nuzzled against the pale flesh, causing the smaller boy flinch and giggle from the raven locks and being ticklish.

"Night! Stop!"

The demon unveiled his tailed from his waist and wrapped it around the thin neck gently, causing him to giggle more. The grip on Yukio tightened, too much for the boy's liking, making the boy stop his cute laughter and grunt from holding to tightly.

"N-Night…please just go of me…you're holding me a-a bit too tight…"

"I'll stay…"

Yukio's face turned red, "Oh…o-okay…thank you…"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Night's fingers trailed down the boy's sides, to his ass and gripped them tightly. Yukio had gasp at first, but when his teacher would knead them, he'd moan softly, trying not to make so much noise after school hours because teachers were still in school.

"Ahaah~…N-Night…w-what're you doing…?"

The demon smirked and grabbed the brunette's chin so turquoise eyes locked with scarlet. Night smashed their lips together and kept kneading the firm ass in his hands.

"Mmm…s-sensei…"

Night broke the kiss and grasped the academy shirt. He started undoing the clasps of Yukio's academy shirt. The shirt was pushed away and soon came the brunette's pants; the demon undid the belt and slacks and yanked them down to the teen's ankles. The brunette was thrown on top of his teacher's desk, making a loud smack of papers flying and a loud thump from the new weight on it.

"S-sensei…you're so rough…"

"If I'm needy, Yukio, yes I am rough…"

The teenager gasped at his erection being pulled out of the confinement of his boxers. His boney hips bucked up and were soon pinned by the adult's hand.

"Just calm down, I'll make you feel good in no time…if you tell me you love me."

Yukio froze at what his teacher had said. The brunette gulped and nodded, wrapping his pale arms around the older's neck.

"I love you, Night."

The twenty-three year old man smiled, "I love you too Yu-."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"_-kio!"_

"Yukio! Come on, wake up, Yukio!"

The brunette jumped from his tangled sheets, sweating and panting.

"Christ, I thought I was a heavy sleeper. Now get up! Night's in the bathroom getting ready, get dressed and I'll be downstairs."

"Sorry nii-san…"

The older grumbled out an apology for screaming at his little brother and walked out the bed room. Soon another look-alike of Rin walked in, Yukio blushed madly and crossed his legs. The demon noticed his face and the quick movement and grinned wickedly. The older male walked over to the teen and leaned into the brunette's face.

"Fun dream?"

Yukio's blushed shaded two times darker, "N-no!"

Night touched the teen's inner thighs and stroked a hand up to the brunette's nether regions, cupping the clothed hard on. Yukio suppressed a loud gasp, bucking his hip's up into the brunette's palm.

"Ahaah~ Night!"

"Well, I can't let you go to school with this, more or less go even downstairs where your brother is to make fun of you, so come here."

The human saw his teacher patting on his lap. Yukio shook his head violently and pressed his back against the wall, cornering himself in his bed. The demon just smirked and grabbed his student's wrist and placed the teen in his lap. Soon the teen's pants and boxers were pulled down as Night's tail pushed the door closed and locked it.

"Ah~ Night…mhmm…"

"It won't go away unless it's taken care of, so just let me help you."

"N-Night…I'm not comforta-_ble_~! Sensei~!"

Night's tail had wrapped around the head of Yukio's member while one of his hands gave a hand job to the smaller boy while the other massages his balls gently. The ebony tip of the demon's tail slipped through the brunette's slit, causing him to shiver and moan in response.

"It's okay if you hate me after this…I just thought I'd help you."

Yukio shook his head and looked down, bronze curtains hanging in front of his face.

'_To be honest I'm actually enjoying myself but there's no way in hell am I telling him that…'_

Night was trying his hardest not to pant from sweet noises his crush was making. The sweet moans and his voice hitching two pitches higher made the demon get completely hard already.

"S-sensei…you're hard…"

The teacher gasped at his hard on being grasped. The smaller teen turned around and undid his friend's pants and pulled them off while he did the same to his own pajama pants so they were completely off this time. Yukio got under Night's legs and pressed their lengths together, causing both of them to gasp.

'He's so big…'

The two brunettes were grinding their hips as footsteps eased closer to the two, though both of them were oblivious to the taps from on the edge of bliss of their climax.

"Ah~ S-sensei! I-I think I'm going to cu-ahaah~!"

Ribbons of white sticky fluids flew on Night's chest and Yukio's face. The brunette slumped on his teacher's chest and panted loudly, getting over the aftershock of his orgasm. Once the brunette could see he looked at the demon and got on his lap, cock pressing against the entrance of Yukio Okumura. A blush danced across the brunette's face as he smiled into the elder's face.

"Do you want to? Do you want to be inside your student, sensei?"

The demon blacked out, probably dying from the sinfully adorable act.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"SENSEI!"

Said man jumped from sleeping on the wooden oak desk.

"Whoa! What?!"

The demon looked up and saw a specific brunette that he got hard off of in a _dream _with a hand placed on his hip and a frown spread across his face.

"Jeez, it's after school, get some rest when you go home so Sir Pheles won't get angry…"

Night nodded and stood up to stretch. His back cracked slightly from the position he was in, earning a grunt from the older male. Scarlet eyes flicked towards the smaller boy, who had his eyes fixed on something, _lower_ that his upper body.

"Nice nap?"

The demon pushed the teenager's face, "Shut up."

The brunette giggled brushed his bangs out of his face. Soon the young junior looked down at his feet with a thoughtful expression.

"Yukio?"

Said boy jumped, "Nani?"

The demon smiled and picked up his student's chin, "What are you doing here after school?"

The teenager lied with a blush dancing across his cheeks, "I was just about to leave with Nii-san because he had detention and I saw you napping and wondered if you were okay because you really never sleep during the day unless you really annoyed or played too much with me and Nii-san when we were younger."

The raven haired boy nodded and looked at his stack of papers, needed to be graded.

"I was correcting homework and I got into thinking and winded up falling asleep."

Yukio grabbed a meter stick off the teacher's desk, usually what he'd throw at people, mostly his brother too, and poked at the bulge in the elder's pants.

"This kind of thinking? Or another type of thinking~?"

Night gasped, his erection was still hard on with the smaller male in the room.

Night lied, "N-no…a-another type…"

The brunette nodded and put the ruler down. He sat down on the desk and saw only four work sheets graded.

"Sensei, you really should work harder…"

The demon nodded and packed up his stuff his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"I know I know."

Yukio got off the desk when he saw Night walking towards the door. Walking with the teen made the teacher uneasy. Why wasn't Yukio embarrassed that his friend and teacher had gotten hard off a dream?

"You aren't embarrassed?"

Yukio looked up at the demon and cocked his head to the side.

"About what?"

Night gulped, "My little surprise?"

The brunette's eyes widened but then he smiled and shook his head.

"Do realize I'm studying medical science. Arousal is just a natural response of the body. It's nothing to be embarrassed over...even if your twenty-seven almost twenty-eight, it's just a natural response it's nothing serious, it's okay to get aroused, you're still young and you can practically get hard off of anything, sensei."

The teacher nodded and looked down until they got to the door. It looked like it was going to rain but it didn't yet, though Night could tell it would by the smell and the feel of the air.

"Do you want a ride home? I can tell it's going to rain."

Yukio shoot his head and smiled, "No thanks, I can tell it's going to rain too, but I got an umbrella."

The demon thought the brunette he saw a hint of lying in his eyes but his smile distracted him from being positive about the lying.

"All right…I probably won't be there tonight, I thought I'd let you know that."

The spotty teen nodded, "All right, well either see you later tonight or see you tomorrow, either way I see you right?"

Night heard Yukio suppress a little fit of giggles. The demon's stomach twisting, the warmth in the pit his stomach dropped dead at his groin, adding more lust to his hard on. Why was Yukio so damn flawless? It was killing Night so badly! Once Yukio had his back turned to him with a hand up saying goodbye, the demon grabbed the brunette's wrist and pinned him against a tree, making the smaller yelp. Horrified beryl eyes locked with lustful scarlet ones.

"S-sensei?"

Yukio's thigh was pressed against his teacher's hard on, making the taller male moan, almost growling, and grind against the pant-clad thigh. The demon leaned into the human's ear and whispered in it, panting badly.

"Yukio, help me out here…"

The brunette jerked as his teacher's tongue slide around the shell of his ear, causing him to shudder and wrap his arms around the elder's neck. The boy genius got on his toes and leaned in the demon's ear and whispered in it.

"Drive me to your house and I'll help you out…it must be painful from how hard it is…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Sit down, Night."

Said man did as told and sat on his bed. Yukio took off his coat, in case when Night came, it would get on the black fabrics and the teen really didn't want to be questioned when he got home. The brunette sat between forced opened legs. A pale hand reached itself up to the _very_ heated crotch and caressed it soothingly, but too little for the demon's liking. He wanted more, and _now_!

"Yukio…"

Said boy looked up and saw a red blush across the demon's face, causing the teenager to smile.

"Yes, yes. I'm getting there."

Straight white teeth reached for the silver zipper and bit down to pull it down at a snail's pace while his hands fiddled with the button of his teacher's slacks so it came undone. Yukio grabbed the hard on from the red cotton fabrics of Night's boxers. The demon gasped and almost bucked his hips until they were pinned down by one of the teen's hands. The brunette blew on the tip then kissed it, seeing the owner shiver and the erection twitch, telling Yukio that the elder was enjoying himself. Night's tail unveiled from his torso and wrapped itself around Yukio's waist and held on tightly. The spotty brunette smirked and traced his hand down to where the teacher's tail was wrapped and gripped the tail. Night gasped and fell back from a harsh tug that his student gave on his ebony tail.

"Yukio! Don't do that! O-otherwise I'm going to cum on you…!"

The smaller male chuckled and nodded, "All right."

Yukio gripped his tie and undid it. The student wrapped his academy tie around the base of the demon's length tightly. He grabbed Night's member and engulfed as much as he could of the male. The demon gasped and gripped the younger's hair and push him down further, causing him to gag. Yukio lifted his head up and stopped at the head, rolling his tongue around and occasionally licking the slit roughly. The teenager dipped his tongue into the slit, causing the owner to shiver in response as his tail unwrapped from the human's waist from so much pleasure. The ebony appendage lay at the demon's side limply, quivering also from so much pleasure, mimicking its owner.

"Ah! Y-Yukio…"

Said boy lifted his head off of his cock and smirked, "Beg and I'll let you cum, sensei."

Night bucked his hips again when Yukio stuffed his dick inside of his mouth again and moaned loudly.

"Please! Please Yukio! L-let me…y-you're driving me insane! Please let me cum!"

Deciding that he earned it, Yukio undid his tie and let go of the older male, only to receive a loud moan from Night bursting on his student's face. Ribbons of sticky fluids splattered on the pale face and the rim of the black-rimmed glasses and on the younger's mouth and chin. Yukio went to the head of the half hard cock and sucked on the head, sucking the rest of the seed out. Night groaned and looked at his student once he let go. Goddamn was it hard for Night in every _damn _will power he had not to get hard again at the brunette's face. His seed was all over his face, some even managed to get in his hair and on his glasses. Yukio licked his face as far his tongue could go and looked up at his teacher.

"Had fun?"

The demon looked away with a smirk, "I could say the same for you…"

The brunette chuckled and took off his glasses to lick the seed off.

Night looked at his student again and huffed, "You should probably take a shower…some of it's in your hair."

The glasses clad boy huffed, "Okay. Probably should so I won't be questioned what the hell is in my hair…"

The teacher smiled and fixed himself. Soon, the demon walked out to get some towels for the teenager. Once the brunette was out, Yukio looked down at his crotch.

"Fuck…"

"You coming?"

The brunette jumped and saw Night with towels in his arms.

"Oh…y-yeah coming."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yukio wrapped the towel around his waist and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He whispered to himself, "It's kind of sick that I masturbated to my own teacher…in his fucking shower to be sicker too."

The brunette huffed and grabbed his dress shirt and slipped it on. Soon, the teenager had everything on and walked out to his teacher's room.

"Um, where should I put the tow-?"

The brunette smiled at his teacher and walked over to the slumbering body. The teenager brushed the demons bangs away and marveled at how soft his hair was. Yukio grabbed his bag and took out his notebook and tore out a page. Once the glasses clad boy was finished writing, he walked over and set it on the messy desk. The brunette made sure the paper popped out more from the little sketch he put on it. Yukio hung up the towel on the closet, still not knowing where to put the towel and walked out of his teacher's apartment and walked out with rain pouring down on him. Not that he really minded, Yukio enjoyed the rain, just when thunderstorms came around, he'd be jumping like crazy when he'd hear crashes of lightning hitting. The brunette began walking to the monastery. By the time he got home, he was soaked and hammered with questions on where he was and why he was there and what was he doing. The boy genius lied slightly, though he hated to, saying he was at Night's apartment and studying over there since he couldn't take studying with his brother in a pissy mood, earning a holler from his brother.

The younger boy decided to change and take a nap before he decided to study, he'd get it done, but he was really tired form the walk. Soon beryl eyes lidded and Yukio fell in a deep sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Night woke up and rubbed his eyes. His eyes scanned around the room seeing he was alone.

The demon stood up and walked over to his cluttered desk and saw a red piece of paper sticking out of the boring white ones. He recognized the perfect handwriting immediately.

_Night-_

_Once I was out of the shower, I came back and saw you sleeping…so I hung up your towel on your closet handle because I honestly didn't know where to put it, and I didn't want to make your room more dirty than it already is~ But, if I don't see you tonight, that's okay, I understand if you're tired. I'll at least see you in school._

_-Yukio._

Night looked under and saw a little drawing he did in chibis. The teacher chuckled at the drawing of him sleeping with Yukio petting his hair. The brunette grabbed his phone and texted his student.

_**[Night]**_

**6:21 PM**

_[I got your note, that's okay if you hung up the towel on the closet because the hamper's in there, but thank you for making things less difficult for me.]_

Once he hit send, Night went back to lie down on his bed. The demon turned his head and soon, he was standing up again. The brunette crouched down and picked up the piece of clothing that was on the floor. Scarlet eyes widened at the symbol on the jacket.

Yukio's school jacket.

Night frowned, "I'll have to give it to him tomorrow during school or at least tomorrow night when I head over to the monastery…"

The demon walked over to his bed one last time and lied down, holding the article in his arms and Yukio's scent went through the brunette's nose. Crimson eyes started going dull as sleep was taking over the man again.

"But…I really don't want to…"


	2. Chapter 2

Yukio grabbed his textbook and slipped it into his book bag.

The brunette looked back and saw his teacher grading papers. The teenager smiled and walked over to his teacher.

The student propped up his elbows on the desk and rested his head on the heels of his hands.

"Hey, are you coming over tonight?"

The brunette looked over and saw his student. The teacher smiled and nodded in response.

"I will be."

Yukio smiled, "Well that's good."

Night went back to work, "Go eat lunch, Yukio. You're gonna need it if you're have gym next…"

The brunette puffed out his cheeks, "Well, I was actually wondering if my sensei would come and eat with me, seeing he has lunch at this moment as well…"

The demon looked up, and then turned his attention back to his work before answering.

"I didn't bring my lunch…I was running late and I forgot to make myself lunch."

The teenager frowned and gripped his friend's wrist, pulling him up out of his chair and dragging him up the steps and to the roof where his brother was.

"Where the hell have you been?"

The younger huffed, "Sorry Nii-san. Night didn't bring lunch today so I'm going to share my lunch with him."

The half-breed looked up at his teacher, "You're gonna die from not eating, Night."

Said man huffed, "Come on guys, I'll live."

Yukio pointed to the ground, telling his teacher to sit down. Night did so, not wanting to fight with him. The brunette sat down on his lap with a small smile on his face. This was an advantage Yukio could have due to being friends with the demon for ten years, though he wished his crush thought something more about it like he did.

Night huffed and wrapped his arms around the thin waist, placing his head on his student's shoulder.

Yukio blushed at the movement and opened his bento with shaky hands. The brunette gripped his chopsticks and picked a piece of chicken from his lunch and turned to place it on his crush's lips. The demon sighed and parted his lips to have a piece of the meat.

"Yukio-kun!"

Beryl eyes widened again as the girl almost caught him. The brunette hid behind the part of the roof where the door was and heard the voices easing closer towards him.

"Where is he?!"

The brunette frowned, "I thought I saw him."

Both girls went to where her friend was. Yukio ran around the other side and grabbed his teacher's wrist.

"You're coming with me…!"

"Eh! Y-Yukio!"

Said boy kept dragging the brunette behind him and heard his fan girls behind them. The teenager kept running as fast as he could, not caring if he was losing his breath. The brunette saw the Janitor's closet and grabbed the handle. Yukio yanked the door opened and there his teacher in there and ran inside after. Both brunettes panted heavily in the dark room. Once both males caught their breath, they realized how small the space was in here. Yukio was pressed against Night while Night was leaning against a shelf. Yukio couldn't move due to a mop being behind him. Both brunettes were blushing terribly but they couldn't tell from it being pitch black, besides the crack of light from the door.

"Sensei…"

Night gulped and held tighter onto his student, "Hush…I think they're still out there."

The brunette nodded and hid his face in his friend's chest, trying his hardest to hide his blush even though it wasn't necessary. Night felt his face raise twice the temperature it was at the nuzzling against his chest.

"Y-Yukio…"

Said boy gripped tightly onto the white fabrics of his teacher's dress shirt, burying his face deeper into the brunette's chest. Night felt his shirt getting wet and the teenager shaking. Scarlet eyes widened and the demon picked up his friend's head.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

Yukio frowned and shook his head, still hearing the girls calling his name.

Night whispered, "Yukio, tell me…"

The brunette shook his head and clung tighter onto the shirt, hearing the door move form it being leaned on.

The younger whispered, "I'm scared…"

The demon held tighter onto the younger male, "I'll protect you…"

The brunette looked up at his friend with still teary eyes, "B-but…if you do, you'll be fired."

Night smiled and kissed the top of the younger's head, "It'll be okay."

The door moved again, causing the smaller boy to huddle closer into his teacher's chest. The taps of the girl's shoes faded away and the two were left in the closet with a whimpering Yukio and a protective Night, holding tightly onto the brunette.

"Sensei…anou…"

Night looked down at his student, "Yeah?"

The brunette gulped, "C-can I tell you something…?"

The demon smiled, "Anything. What is it?"

The junior gulped again and looked at his feet. Was he really ready to confess to his crush? Well, there was no going back now…

"I…I…"

Night cocked an eyebrow, "You what?"

Beryl eyes were now wide as he looked at his feet. He was choking up!

"I…I t-think I…I think I-I."

Yukio was now getting light headed. The teen's knees buckled into his teacher's

"Yukio!"

Said boy collapsed in his teacher's arms. Crimson eyes widened. Why now? Why now of all fucking times?!

Night held tightly onto his student and poked his eye out the crack of the door and saw no one. The brunette managed to get his student to get on his back piggyback so no one will stare at them. The demon huffed when he heard the bell ring saying they had five minutes left. Night opened the door and walked out quickly. The teacher walked out of school grounds and kept walking to his apartment so Yukio could rest there. Night grabbed his phone from his pocket, holding both Yukio's legs with his arm and called the principal.

A few rings rang in the demon's ear.

"Hello?"

Night fixed his student's position, "Mephisto, can you get me a substitute. Some just came up and I need to get home quickly."

The purple haired demon grinned, "All right~ I shall set up a substitute for you right away, Night-kun~"

Said man smiled, "Thank you."

The demon hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket and kept walking to his apartment.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yukio woke up under sheets.

Beryl eyes blinked and the brunette sat up, finding himself in his teacher's room and in his uniform.

"Good morning."

Yukio jumped and looked to his side, seeing a demon male right next to him.

"H-how long have I been here…?"

Night smiled, "About a half an hour…you passed out in the janitor's closet."

Yukio frowned, "Then why are you here?"

The teacher chuckled, "I brought you here. I got a substitute anyways. It'll be fine."

Scarlet eyes flicked to the floor, "Listen, Yukio…"

Said boy looked over to the demon and saw a dark pink blush riding his cheeks.

"When I put you down on my bed…you spoke, I-I don't know if it was just you sleeping…but, what do you mean by 'I love you, Night'…?"

Emerald eyes widened and tears spilled from the spotty boy's eyes.

Night looked up and saw his student crying. Crimson eyes widened and soon, Yukio had gotten up from the bed and grabbed the bedroom door. He was _so_ fucking leaving. Before the brunette could make an escape, his arm was yanked on and the door was slammed shut, locked.

"Yukio."

Said boy looked down, "Let me leave…"

"Not until you tell me what you meant by that!"

"I fucking love you, okay? More than a friend and more than a brother! I've been in love with you for six years now!"

Yukio slid his back down the door, going into fetal position.

"You've always protected me since I was little…your eyes are so beautiful, every time I look into them, I seriously get lost in them and forget what I was doing until you snap me out of my daydreaming…"

Night thought he felt his heart break at his friend.

Yukio covered his eyes, still speaking, "Your personality is perfect to me. I've known you for so long, I've always thought you were good looking…if you hate me now, that's fine, my feelings won't change…"

"Yukio…"

Said boy dropped his hands and looked up. The teen's lips were smashed by another pair of pale pink ones. Beryl eyes widened at his teacher's act. The brunette screwed his eyes shut, then pushed the demon away, making the elder male fall back.

"What the hell?"

Night looked down at the floor, "Yukio, I don't hate you…do you know how hard it was watching you grow up into a great looking young man that you are now…?"

Topaz orbs widened, "N-Night…"

Said man smiled with tears streaming his cheeks, "I've always been afraid to get _too_ close to you because I was afraid that I would do something that I would regret because you'd be scared of me if I did…"

Yukio stood up and walked over to his teacher. The teenager got on the elder's lap, straddling his legs, and wrapped his arms around the demon's torso.

"Night, I-I'm sorry…"

The demon chuckled, "For what? You probably thought I was playing with your feelings. I understand. There's no need for an apology, Yukio."

Said man looked up at his teacher, "I-is it okay…" Yukio stopped and reached up to cup the elder's cheeks in his hands. The demon smiled, grasping the hands, he nodded and squeezed the hands gently.

Yukio smiled and leaned into the brunette's face. The two placed their lips together and Yukio immediately wrapped his arms around the elder's neck as Night snaked his arms around the younger's waist, holding him tightly as he possibly could without hurting him.

The two parted and Yukio laced their fingers together. Neither of the males knew what to do now.

"Sensei…what _would_ you do if we both didn't know our feelings for each other or if I didn't feel anything towards you…?"

The demon snickered and held tighter onto the younger, "I think it's best if you wouldn't find out."

Yukio frowned, "And why's that?"

Night looked up at his student, "You honestly want to know?"

The brunette nodded and soon, he was slammed against the floor. Turquoise eyes widened as they locked with crimson eyes clouded with lust.

"Sen _-sei! _Ahaah~ W-what're you doing, N-Night? _Ah!_"

The demon felt himself getting hard at the alluring sounds his student was making. The elder male placed his teeth on the pert nipple and tugged on it gently.

"Mmm~ N-Night, p-please stop…"

Said man smirked. He dropped his grip on the younger male and pressed his hand against the brunette's hard on.

"Do you honestly want me to stop?"

Yukio's bottom lip trembled, "I-I…I don't think we should, Night…"

The brunette frowned, realizing this may still not be a relationship. Night grabbed the younger's wrist and pulled him back up onto his lap.

"Exactly why I told you that it'd be best if you didn't find out. Yukio, the more I saw you growing, the more my urge just wanting to fuck you senseless just grew and grew…when you woke me up from my dream after school last week, Yukio…it was about you, and when you helped me. I held all my damn will power not to fuck you on my floor."

Scarlet now rode Yukio's cheeks, "Night…"

Said man snickered, "It's true, Yukio. You don't know how hard it is for me to _not_ fuck you."

Night's head was picked up and his lips were smashed by the younger's. Both males fell back onto the floor and their make out session began. Night's hands trailed down to cap the younger's rear. Once found, the demon gave each cheek a harsh squeeze, causing Yukio to gasp, which allowed the teacher to slip his tongue into the brunette's hot, wet cavern. Yukio moaned sweetly as he felt his teacher's tongue glide across his. He could feel every inch, it was soft and wet and Yukio loved it immediately. The spotty brunette gripped the fabrics of his teacher's shirt tightly and kept kissing, trying his best to keep it steady since he really doesn't know how to kiss.

Night smiled in the inside at the clumsiness of his student trying to kiss him back. The two parted and the demon chuckled at the younger male. Yukio blushed and looked away, knowing what he was laughing at.

"It was my first time, okay? While I'm pretty sure you've kissed plenty of girls before…"

Night was now laughing, "Whoa, you think I'm a man whore now? I've only kissed one person before you, Yukio."

Beryl eyes widened, "R-really?"

The demon nodded and sat up with the younger man still on his lap.

"Honest. And I honestly didn't want to kiss them; it was accidental, so technically, you were my first _real_ kiss, Yukio."

Said boy's cheeks flushed scarlet, "S-sensei…"

Said man picked up the younger's chin and locked eye contact with him.

"We're not in school anymore, Yukio…"

The brunette frowned and flicked his eyes to the carpeted ground.

"Sorry…force of habit."

The demon smiled and wrapped his arms around Yukio's waist, holding him tight.

"This is really soon, but I love you Yukio…"

Said boy's heart lodged up into his throat. Calming himself down before he passed out again, the brunette smiled and placed a soft peck on the elder's forehead.

"I love you too, Night…"

The demon looked up at his student and saw his eyes going dull from being tired. The elder chuckled and held the teen tighter, wanting to hold him like this forever. The brunette smiled and held onto his teacher tightly as well.

"Yukio…"

"Hm?"

Night stroked the soft brunette locks and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Do…do you want to make this a relationship…?"

Beryl orbs widened and the younger brunette looked down at the demon with a deep blush covering his cheeks.

"N-Night…"

Said man looked down. "It's fine if you don't want to. I'm only asking, I won't force you."

Yukio shook his head swiftly and locked eye contact with his teacher.

"I want to, Night…but I'm afraid someone's going to find out in the school, and you may possibly get fired and go to jail."

The demon chuckled and stroked the chocolate locks of hair again.

"It'll be fine. We'll just act like we normally do during school hours, all right?"

"And if you come over to the monastery?"

"Just regular friends."

The teen pouted, "Doesn't really sound like a relationship."

Night gripped the brunette's chin and soon a sly smirk spread across his face.

"If you ever come over here again, believe me, we'll be doing _plenty_ of _activities_ to keep you entertained."

Yukio gulped, wishing he hadn't spoke about their relationship when he saw scarlet eyes fill with lust.

"N-Night, please calm y-yourself…"

Crimson eyes turned back to normal with their normal sparkle with the demon chuckling after.

"I'm calm. I was only messing around."

The brunette pouted again and rested his head on the taller man's chest, linking his arms around his torso limply.

"Getting tired?"

Yukio nodded and nuzzled against the firm chest. Night chuckled and picked up the teen to place him in his bed. Before the demon could move, there was a tug on his clothed wrist. The brunette turned his head and saw the younger man giving him a pleading look.

"Y-you want me to sleep with you?"

Yukio chuckled, "It's not like we're going to have sex, Night."

Said man blushed and got under the covers with the brunette and pulled him close. The smaller male smiled and nuzzled against the firm chest again. Soon, beryl eyes lidded along with scarlet and both males were asleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yukio slipped his text book in his bag and looked over at his teacher.

"You coming?"

Night looked up and shook his head, "I have a meeting."

"And you don't tell me?"

The demon chuckled and closed the door behind the brunette and locked it.

"In about an hour or so, so it's best I stay here in this dump…"

Yukio thought he saw scarlet eyes fill with lust. Before he could speak, he was pulled close to the taller male, who was towering over him, which made him move back against the wall.

Night growled and slipped his tail around the younger man and pulled him close until their chests were pressed together.

"S-sensei…p-please stop this…you'll get in trouble."

Before the brunette could protest anymore, his lips were smashed into a bruising kiss. Yukio found his arms involuntary wrapping around his teacher's neck and giving into the kiss. Night ground his hips against the younger's, causing him to gasp, which allowed the demon to slip his tongue into the brunette's mouth and roam around.

"Nn~ N-N…ight~"

Said man growled again at the moans his lover was making. Yukio was desperate for air, still not used to kissing people. The teenager pushed at the taller man's shoulder, telling him he _needed_ air. Night let go of the younger and the brunette immediately gulped in air, as if he were about to die from being choked to death. The demon smirked at the milky white skin and swooped his head down to the younger's jaw line and placed kisses down the brunette's neck until he got the pulsing spot in the crook of his neck and began to suck.

"Ah! N-Night! Y-you can't leave marks on me! T-tou-san and Nii-san are going to freak out if they see this!"

Yukio's plead seemed to hit deaf ears when the demon kept sucking.

"Hnn! P-please, N-Night…s-stop it…!"

As if Night wasn't deaf anymore, he stop sucking on the soft skin with a loud pop, leaving a red and purple mark on the younger's neck. The demon looked at his work and smirked, placing his teeth around his mark and sunk his straight teeth and small fangs into the brunette's ivory skin.

"Ah! Night! Stop it!"

So he did. Night looked at his lover and saw tears welling up in them. The teacher placed a hand on the younger's cheek and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry…but I need you so badly, Yukio…"

Said boy turned his head, "But we only have an hour…"

The demon snickered and whispered in the brunette's ear, "Then be prepared for the hardest fuck that you'll probably ever experience."

Beryl eyes widened and soon, Yukio was slammed onto the teacher's desk. His shirt was ripped off and buttons flew everywhere in the room.

"N-Night!"

Said man trailed his hands up the soft milky skin and stopped where the rusty nipples were. Yukio gasped, feeling a sensation run from his chest, and down to his legs, to his toes, and back up to his stomach, coiling inside of him and dropping down to his groin.

"Night, p-please, please stop this…"

The demon placed his hands on each side of the younger's ribs and looked at him.

"Yukio…please give me this. I can't fucking hold it anymore…do you remember what I said when we first confessed?"

Topaz eyes widened.

"_Exactly why I told you that it'd be best if you didn't find out. Yukio, the more I saw you growing, the more my urge just wanting to fuck you senseless just grew and grew…when you woke me up from my dream after school last week, Yukio…it was about you, and when you helped me, I held all my _damn _will power not to fuck you on my floor."_

"_Night…"_

"_It's true, Yukio. You don't know how hard it is for me to not fuck you."_

"Night…"

"Please Yukio…please; I just need you so badly!"

Before the brunette could answer, his mouth was devoured again by the demon. Seeing as he's kept his teacher waiting enough, Yukio trailed his hands to his belt and undid it, unbuttoning his pants after. God fuck, he was going to lose his virginity in this classroom. Night felt the movement that his lover was doing and stopped his mouth fuck between him and the brunette. Scarlet eyes wondered towards the loose, ripped hem shirt and saw his pants were undone and his penis was half hard. The demon smirked and rubbed the half hard on and heard the younger moan as he bucked his hips, letting his clothed member rub against the palm of his hand.

"Mmm~ s-sensei~"

Said man kept rubbing the cotton fabrics until the brunette was fully hard. Once his task was finished, Night looked up at the teenager and saw a scarlet blush riding his cheeks with a button over top, head turned to the side and his hands on each side of his head.

The teacher smiled and flicked the button off of the younger's face, seeing him flinch after.

"We'll go further, all right?"

Though, it didn't really matter to Night now if the brunette would say yes or no. Thankfully, Yukio nodded, not being able to do anything else but lay there. The demon gripped the hem of the teen's jeans and boxers, yanking them down after.

Yukio gasped at his bare member being exposed to his teacher. The brunette tried to cover his parts, but his wrists were grabbed gently, but firm enough to get him to stop.

"Don't."

The teenager gulped at the lust covered eyes. The student nodded and turned his head to the side again.

The demon smiled and placed a small peck on the brunette's cheek before he placed three fingers against the pale bruised pink lips.

"Suck on them."

Yukio nodded slightly before grabbing his wrist and began licking his fingers. Night watched as his lover thrust his fingers in and out of his hot cavern, licked his fingers sloppily then began sucking on them and repeated the motion. The demon slipped his fingers out of the younger's mouth and kissed his forehead while placing his lubricated fingers at his entrance.

"Ah!"

Night placed a chaste kiss on his lover's soft lips, "Calm down, it's only my finger."

Yukio whimpered, but nodded, and turned his head to the right.

"B-but, a-are you sure this is going to work? I mean, a-aren't you going to be to b-big?"

The demon smirked and stroked the brunette's cheek, "Exactly why I'm stretching you out."

Before Yukio could respond, Night immediately thrusted three fingers in the tight hole, and to keep him from screaming, the demon swallowed the younger full. Yukio threw his head back onto the desk, back bucking along with.

"Ahaah~! S-sensei! Oh my god~"

Said man smiled and deep throated the younger man, humming while thrusting his fingers easily through the now stretched hole.

"Haah! Haah! P-please s-sensei~ N-Night! N-no, p-please don't! I-I'm gonna c-cum-no~!"

Yukio gasped and let out a loud moan, feminine sounding in the brunette's head. Night just lapped up the younger's seed in his mouth and swallowed. After, the demon looked at his student and smiled at the dark blush riding his cheeks and the twitching his body was doing.

"You okay?"

Yukio looked up at his teacher and smiled, nodding his head in return.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Night smile widened and he placed a hand on his cheek, looking at the time after.

'_Forty-three minutes left...'_

Scarlet eyes flicked back to the small body, whose eyes were not looking back.

"Yukio?"

Said boy visibly jumped. The brunette turned his head to lock eyes with the elder man's.

"Y-yeah?"

Night smiled again gently, "You sure you want to do this? I-I just don't want to hurt-."

Yukio cupped his teacher's cheeks and smiled, "It's okay…I think I've kept you waiting long enough…"

The demon nodded slightly and ran his fingers down to the boney hips.

The brunette shivered and turned his head to the side again. The sound of a zipper being pulled on made dirtied topaz eyes flick back his teacher.

Night smirked at his student and leaned down, positioning himself at his lover's entrance.

Beryl eyes widened that they'd pop out of their sockets when he felt his teacher push in fully.

Night kissed the brunette's lips gently, letting him adjust to the feeling. Though, with such little time left, the demon wasn't sure how long he could wait.

Yukio screwed his eyes shut, tears spilling past his closed lids.

'_Fuck…I-I can't do this…!'_

"Yukio…"

Said boy came out of his thoughts and opened his eyes to meet crimson pulls that were canvased with trust.

"If you let me move, I'll make you feel better soon…"

The student nodded slightly and smiled gently, "I trust you, Night."

Said man smiled back and placed another kiss on his lover's lips before pulling himself out until his head was left in.

Night began to gain more momentum after a few thrusts, turning Yukio's pain into pure pleasure.

"Haah…! Haah…! S-sensei~!"

Said man grabbed the younger's hips and thrusted deeply into the brunette's tight heat, hitting a bundle of nerves.

"Ah! Sensei!"

Night smirked and placed his lips on his student's chest and began sucking again.

"Ah! N-no more marks! P-please!"

The demon didn't care anymore and kept sucking on the pale skin, ramming himself back into Yukio's prostate.

"Ahaah! No! S-stop it!"

Yukio dragged his nails down the elder's shoulder blades roughly, they'd leave marks, but the teacher didn't care.

"P-please, N-N-_Night! Ahaah! No! _I-I'm cumming! _Ahaah~!_"

Semen splattered over Yukio's stomach as his back arched in the air, feeling his lover spill his seed inside of him. The student fell back onto the desk, panting heavily even though he did nothing. The demon smiled and slipped out of the younger's tight heat and kissed his forehead, receiving a small smile from the brunette.

"I love you, Yukio…"

"I love you too, s…_Night_, sorry."

Said man chuckled and leaned down into his student's face and placed a gentle kiss on the soft pair of lips. Yukio threw his arms over the elder's neck and clung onto him, knowing it was almost time for his teacher to leave. Their tongues grabbed each other; no battle was needed because Night completely dominated the younger, leaving him breathless again.

"I think I should get home…"

Night frowned, "Can you even walk…?"

The younger shrugged and tried pushing himself up to sit, only finding himself to almost cry out in pain and lay back down.

"You can't…fuck, I'll text Shiro saying you're with me… After the meeting, I'll come get you, just stay here for now, okay?"

"Like this…? You ripped my shirt up; I'm surprised you didn't with my pants!"

Night frowned, "Would you rather walk home in pain and shirtless in the cold, or just stay here and wait for me to come back with my coat on?"

Yukio looked down and nibbled on his lip.

"Look."

The brunette looked up to lock gazes with his lover, "I have ten minutes until I have to leave…it's enough time for you to get your pants and boxers on. I'll give you my coat and you'll just have to stay here, if you leave, I'll have to punish you."

The human gulped seeing a sly smirk across the elder's face.

"Understand?"

The younger nodded slowly and looked away again, showing his love and bite mark more to Night. The demon frowned and kissed the marks, seeing the bite mark was still slowly dripping blood. Night licked the blood, making Yukio shiver under the touch. The blood stopped and the brunette smiled at the semen covered body under him. He placed his sharp purple-pink muscle on the younger's abdomen and slid his tongue up the smaller body, cleaning up all of the seed then swallowed.

After cleaned, Night grabbed his student's boxers and slipped them up his thin legs then his pants went over them. The demon dug through his bag and looted out a black sweat shirt for the younger, seeing his uniform coat under. The elder blushed, keeping it in there during his classes. When he didn't have classes, he'd bring it out and just hold it close to him, usually getting aroused after.

Night wrapped the soft cloth around his boyfriend's shoulders and kissed his cheek before grabbing his stuff.

"If you fall asleep, it's okay, I understand you're worn out."

The student nodded slightly and grabbed the elder's wrist gently, tugging on the white collar. Night turned around and smiled at what he met, a small pout from the human. The demon leaned down and wrapped his arms around the thin waist and kissed the crook of the brunette's neck.

After dropping each other, Night walked to the door and opened it.

"I should be back in an half an hour to an hour."

Yukio nodded and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The door clicked shut and the brunette watched his lover's figure disappear. The brunette huffed and looked around the class room, bored already. Soon, Yukio's hair was yanked on he was pulled back. The brunette yelped, holding his scalp as tears filled his eyes. Beryl eyes met lime green ones and the student was completely terrified, not knowing who the man above him was. His hair was two shades of green. On the top of his head was a large spike, sticking up high in the air. He had crooked forest green eyes and a lollipop in his mouth.

The demon stuck his hand down the brunette's pocket and pulled out his cell phone and looked through his contacts, finding a name that made him smirk and spit out the stick of the sugary sweet.

Yukio watched the male above him tap away at his phone, long, sharp nails tapping at his keys, obviously texting someone.

'_Please don't let it be Night…'_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Night listened to the teachers, bored like always and felt his phone vibrate.

'_Fuck, who is it?'_

The demon tried to ignore it until he thought it could be something important from one of the twins or Shiro. The brunette took out his phone and opened it under the table, revealing a text waiting for him to read from Yukio.

'_Yukio…? You know I'm in a meeting!'_

Hitting the middle button to read it, crimson eyes widened the more he read it.

_**[Yukio]**_

**3:28 pm**

_[Hello~ I'd thought I'd let you know I have someone precious to you in my grasp at the moment, would you like to see him?]_

The demon scrolled down and saw a small picture of Yukio, gagged up and blindfolded by a tie and a bandana. His head was pulled back and tears were running down his pale face, obviously hurt and terrified. Anger boiled in the demon's blood and soon the brunette stood up and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut, so hard that the wood splintered and the hinges almost broke.

Night knew the claws by his lover's neck immediately and began sprinting to his class room, only to find Yukio with his neck scratched and bleeding. Crimson eyes flicked to his desk, only to find a demon with his legs kicked up on the wood, sucking on a lollipop, watching the younger breath heavy as the white bandana soaked through with blood from the brunette coughing up his blood.

"Amaimon…"

Said teen looked over at his one of his crushes and smiled widely.

"Hello, Night-chan."

Scarlet eyes shot the younger a glare, "Leave Yukio out of this…"

The demon chuckled darkly, "And why should I?! He's Yukio Okumura! He can get anyone he wants! But, no! He has to take _everything_ from me! I'm fucking tired of it!"

Night went up to the small demon and towered over him, making him tremble.

"What has he taken from you? Mephisto tortures his brother and you never had me!"

The demon settled himself and drew out a long breath.

"I think you should leave…you've done enough…"

Amaimon had tears running down his cheeks and raised a rip gloved fist in the air and punched his teacher, heartbroken and ran out, looking for the principal. The demon coughed up blood that splattered on the tile. Night looked over at his lover and ran towards him, taking off his blindfold, gag, and undid his wrapped wrists.

Yukio coughed and grabbed a hold of his neck, more blood splattering out and onto the tile.

Night wrapped his arms around the thin body tightly and kissed the crook of the younger's neck gently, trying not to hurt him.

"Let's head to the nurse's office quickly to get that wrapped up…"

The brunette nodded, at least his love and bite mark would be covered now since his other marks were under his clothing.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I can't trust myself to leave you alone…"

Yukio frowned and felt his dressed neck, "Well, at least you left me in the class room…I'd probably be dead by now…"

Night nodded and looked at the younger's bloody lips. The demon leaned in and kissed the brunette gently and sweet. Yukio wrapped his arms around the elder's neck immediately, making the raven haired man wonder if his student was still scared of Amaimon attacking him again.

"Are you alright…?"

The student nodded and sniffled, "I just want to go home…"

Night nodded and held onto the younger tightly, "I'll take you home…even though I'll catch hell from people from leaving the meeting."

Yukio frowned, dropping his lover and wiped his tired eyes, "I'm sorry…"

The demon shook his head and lifted the brunette's head, locking gazes with him.

"Don't be. You're more important to me."

Topaz eyes watered again and the younger clung onto the brunette tightly.

"I love you so much…"

Night smiled and squeezed his student's waist, "I love you too."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"What happened to your neck?!"

Yukio frowned and looked down at his feet, "I…I got into a-."

"He got attacked. He's okay now, I took care of them."

The student looked up at his teacher and soon felt something squeeze his rear. The brunette's face flushed a bright cherry color and he reached behind his back to stroke the thin cat tail gently, almost hearing a squeal from the elder and himself being released. The younger chuckled and walked out into upstairs to his room so he could sleep.

Night was about to sit down, still tired from the earlier activities. Soon, the demon's thigh vibrated, before he could pull a chair out. The brunette took it out, putting his dress coat on the chair and took out his phone, to find a message from his student, waiting to be read.

_**[Yukio]**_

**4:58 pm**

_[If you can, can you come upstairs and sleep with me? I don't feel comfortable even being in my bed alone…]_

Night smiled and tapped on his keys.

_**[Night]**_

**4:59 pm**

_[Be up in a minute.]_

The demon looked over at the priest, who was talking to the others. The brunette walked over and leaned against the doorway.

Shiro turned around and smiled, "Fridge and right cabinet."

Night nodded and turned, saying thanks and grabbed two water bottles and rooted out a small box of pocky for him and his student, smirking at his thought when he saw the pocky.

'_Another time… I think he's had enough for today…'_

The demon stuffed the pocky in his back pocket and looked back at the elder man.

"Going upstairs to sleep with Yukio?"

Night nodded and smiled, "Yeah. He's had a rough day."

The priest nodded and watched the demon turn. Once he was upstairs and heard the door click shut, Shiro knitted his brow and frowned, looking at his feet.

"Something's up…I just don't know _what_…but it's strong between the two…"

"Father Fujimoto?"

Said man jumped and turned his head, "Yes?"

A priest pointed behind him, "Someone's here for you."

"Ah, all right, I'll be there."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Night locked the door and sat on the foot of the bed.

"Why'd you lock it…?"

The demon shrugged and placed a piece of pocky in the younger's mouth, putting his lips on the other end. Yukio blushed, now knowing why his teacher locked his bedroom door. The younger gulped and nibbled at the end, taking a little step to the middle of the treat. Crimson eyes widened, but settled and a sly grin spread across the elder's lips and he started biting the sweet, easing closer to the middle with his lover. Soon, both boys were near the middle, just one last bite from both of males. The younger's cheeks darkened and he took one more bite, Night following immediately after. Their lips pressed together and they both tasted chocolate from each other's lips. It was a quick kiss so no one would hear their lips smacking together loudly. Night smiled and kissed his student's forehead. Yukio blushed and grabbed a water bottle from his dresser and took a sip.

"I want to get some sleep…if you want to keep eating, go ahead, I'm just really tired…"

Night shook his head and placed the small box on the younger's dresser and got up to unlock the door. The demon walked over to the brunette's bed and smiled at the teenager curled up under the blankets. He got under the covers with his lover and unzipped his sweatshirt on the younger.

"Hey!"

The teacher placed a finger on his lover's lips, shushing him, "Quiet. You'll be okay. I just want to hold you without the zipper being a pain."

The younger nodded slightly and huddled closer to the demon and nuzzled against his chest, wanting warmth. So Night gave it to him and kissed the chocolate hair and held him tightly.

Yukio smiled and whispered, "I love you, Night."

Said man smiled and whispered as well, "I love you too, Yukio."

Soon, both males fell asleep and outside, Rin frowned and turned around, running downstairs, heartbroken, and ran outside, wanting to be left alone, knowing he couldn't get any closer to his brother than just brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

Night looked over at the twins who were murmuring.

Yukio was elbowing his brother, telling him to stop and pay attention while Rin kept poking him. The brunette's brow twitched and he grabbed his meter stick before slamming it onto the desk, almost smacking Rin's hand.

"Okumura-kun, please redeem yourself from keeping your brother to pay attention in my class and please do pay attention yourself…!"

Rin almost screamed from the smack of wood colliding with wood, then he pouted hearing his friend complain.

"Yes, Teach."

The demon huffed at the hybrid then gave small smile to his lover before turning around and going back to work. Yukio blushed and looked down, unconsciously twirling his finger in his soft chocolate locks of hair.

Rin frowned, still heartbroken about his brother's and friend's new relationship. They didn't know he knew, and he wasn't planning on telling them either, but it still hurt that they didn't tell him, nor did he notice.

The bell rang, telling them class was over and it was the end of the day.

Everyone left the room except for Yukio. Once the door was shut, the brunette hugged his teacher tightly and kissed his forehead. Night chuckled and held his lover tightly as well. Ever since their intercourse in here, Yukio's been more giddy around him and it's like he's on cloud 9 every time he was in Night's classes, Study halls, math, anything.

"Coming over tonight?"

The brunette nodded and packed up his things after dropping his lover.

"I am, want a ride there?"

Yukio smiled, "If it's not that big of a deal, I'm pretty sure Nii-san left already." His smile slipped, "Night…I get the feeling Nii-san knows and he's not telling us…I don't want to go up to him and ask, because he may have never known…"

The demon frowned and picked up the younger's head to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry, Love. I'm pretty sure Rin would ask us, because your attitude lately is obviously a big difference."

A dark blush now rode Yukio's cheeks, was he that obvious? He didn't try, that was a fact.

"I-I didn't try…I-I can try to be-"

"No. I like your attitude. It shows me you're really happy being with me."

The brunette nodded and began fiddling with the hem of his school jacket. The demon chuckled and picked up his student's head, placing a chaste kiss on the younger's lips, making Yukio whine after.

"I promise, tomorrow night you can come over to my place, all right?"

Topaz eyes sparkled and the student nodded, jumping on the elder and wrapping his arms around his neck. Night smiled, until he saw a shadow, matching a man he knew well, until he ran quickly. Crimson eyes widened and the brunette placed his lover down.

"Change of plans, I'm so sorry, Yukio, but you'll have to walk home, I-I just realized I had to-"

"It's okay."

Night jumped, "What?"

Yukio smiled, trying to hide his emotions from being upset. Sure, he was upset from not being able to be with his boyfriend, though he hates being clingy around him.

"I shouldn't be so clingy anyways…so, go ahead, I'll be at the monastery."

"Yukio-"

Said man smiled and walked out, before his lover could speak again.

Night looked down. What did he say that was so wrong? Shit. Now he's got two boys to run after.

"Damn it, you both are so stubborn with me!"

The demon ran out with his bag over his shoulder, slamming the door shut, not bothering to lock it. The teacher ran out of the building and immediately saw the twins, fighting.

"Nii-san, just please tell me what's wrong!"

Rin barked, "Nothing's wrong, damn it, Yukio, so just piss off and leave me alone!" The hybrid lowered his head, making out something Night couldn't hear.

Topaz eyes widened, "Nii-san…why…why didn't you tell me you knew?!"

Sapphire eyes filled with tears, raising his head up, "Shut up, you have no clue why I didn't tell you! And why didn't _you_ just tell _me_?!"

The brunette jumped, "I would've thought you would've told tou-san!"

"You couldn't trust your own fucking brother?!"

Yukio looked down with tears filing in his tear ducts. The younger twin sniffled and ran past his brother, whispering out something that made Rin completely heart broken.

"I hate you, Nii-san…"

Tears fell from sapphire eyes as they locked with widened crimson ones. The brunette ran up to the demon and punched him across the face. Night collided with a tree and fell to the ground. The brunette looked up and saw the teen looking angered.

"This is your fucking fault, you fucking jack ass! You ruined my damn chance and now my own damn brother hates me, you bastard!"

The teacher looked amazed at the younger man. Night looked down and whispered out an apology before being punched again as Rin ran off.

The brunette huffed and got up before walking to his car. Night took out his phone and texted his lover while tears formed into his scarlet pools.

_**[Night]**_

**2:38 pm**

_[Hey, if you can, I'd like to talk to you around four…]_

The demon wiped his eyes as tears ran down his ivory cheeks. The elder man got in his car and drove home, trying to keep himself calm so he wouldn't get into any crashes.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Night sat on a bench in the park and frowned, holding a box in his hand tighter than ever.

"Please don't hate me…"

"Who?"

The demon jumped and looked to his left and saw his lover looking worried. The elder shook his head and pointed to space next to him, letting the younger sit down next to him.

"Why'd you want to see me, Night?"

Said man frowned and turned to face his lover, "Can I see your hand?"

Yukio nodded and took out his hand, only to have a small box in his hand.

"Don't open it until you get home…"

'_Don't hate me…please, I'm begging you…'_

Yukio nodded and looked at the small black velvet box. The brunette blushed, thinking about how small it was and knowing what was in there.

"I…I have to leave you, Yukio…I just can't be with you, knowing I'm lying to Shiro and Rin…"

The younger man jumped and looked up with tears spilling from his wide beryl eyes.

"Night…you… You think you're the only one that's having a hard time keeping it a secret?! I _hate_ lying to tou-san! I just found out today Nii-san knew about-!"

"I know…he was angry with me. I'm sorry Yukio…I just wish you didn't hate me…I…I still love you, but I'm so sorry, Yukio…"

Said man got up and almost threw a punch at the demon.

"Go ahead…your brother's already done so."

Night chuckled as tears fell from his eyes, hidden from the brunette. Yukio bit his lip and lowered his fist.

"You aren't worth his time you piece of shit…"

Crimson eyes widened and he looked up, revealing his tear stained face, seeing Rin above him.

"Nii-san!"

The demon got up and bowed before walking away, hearing his ex call after him, not that he cared.

Yukio's lip trembled and he disobeyed his still crush and opened the black velvet bot, seeing a small silver ring with a garnet placed in the holder. His eyes widened when he saw a small paper fall out of the box. The brunette unfolded quickly and read it, tears spilling out more.

_Don't hate me, please, I'm begging you…_

_Though, I am surprised you looked into his box. I do love you, Yukio…there are just some things that I have found out and I can't be with you because of it…I'll feel guilty if I do and probably become aggressive with you if I stayed by your side as your lover…I'm sorry, please, I just don't want you to hate me…_

Before any tears fell off his chin, Yukio noticed the paper being crumbled in small spots. The tears stopped when the younger twin felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and look up at his brother. The brunette glared at the man above him and got up, brushing off his brother's hand and began walking towards his ex's house.

'_Night…'_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Night ran to the door after he washed his face from crying. The demon opened the old door and saw a shorter male in front of him, smiling sheepishly.

"Um…I-I know you must be upset, sensei…but I was wondering if I could come in…"

Night's heart broke more when he heard his student call him 'sensei.'

"Um, sure, Okumura-kun…"

The brunette stepped out of the way to let the younger man in his apartment. Once the door clicked shut, Yukio sat down and spoke quietly.

"You were crying…weren't you, Night…?"

Said man jumped and looked down at the teenager, whom was trembling.

"What did you 'learn' today Night? Why can't you just tell me?!"

The man bit his lip and looked down, fiddling with the ring on his finger, the blue stone twinkling in the apartment's light.

"Your brother likes you…I can't date you knowing that he likes you, it'll make me feel guilty…"

"So, either you're lying to me now, or you lied to me in the park, which is it?"

Night looked down, "The park…"

Yukio looked down, tears forming at his tear duct, though he kept them at bay.

"Okay…i-if you really don't want to date me…then-"

"I never said that! Yukio…I just can't date you without feeling the guilt of your brother liking you!"

"Okay?! And I can't date Nii-san without feeling guilty that I love _you_!"

Crimson eyes widened, seeing tears furiously drowning the brunette's face.

"I love you, Night! How many times do I have to say it until you believe-!"

"I love you too…"

The demon placed his coffee mug down and walked over to the younger, sitting next to him, and wrapped his arms around the small frame. Yukio huddled closer into the warmth and began crying, sobbing and hiccupping into the elder man's shoulder. The teacher rubbed his lover's back and kissed the crook of his neck before sucking gently.

"Ah…! N-Night…"

The brunette arched his neck more, not bothering if his father would see the mark. Night's sucking became more and more rough, creating a love mark after he was finished. The two placed their foreheads together and laced their fingers.

"Can I stay a night…?"

Night nodded and kissed the brunette's nose, making the younger blush.

"Call Shiro and let him know."

Yukio smiled, "Of course."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Night…um, I just realized I haven't brought any clothes…"

The demon turned around and saw the younger man in his boxers from the shower he just took. The brunette chuckled and shook his head.

"Come here, Hun."

Said boy walked over to his lover, blushing from his nickname and stopped in front of the taller man.

"Arms up."

Yukio closed his eyes and put up his arms hesitantly in case his lover would tickle him.

Night shook his head and slipped an old black shirt over his lover's small frame, seeing it droop down his arm. After the brunette was placed on the bed and the demon grabbed a pair of sweatpants for him to wear. The elder man chuckled, seeing how big everything was on him.

Yukio pouted and tried pulling up the sleeve, only to have the other one to fall down.

The student was forced onto the bed when he saw the elder man above him, eyes wondering all over the thin body.

"Tomorrow, all right, Night…? I'm really tired as it is and tomorrow's Saturday too, I promise."

The demon chuckled and nodded, placing a chaste kiss on his lover's lips.

"All right, I'm calm."

Yukio smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, holding him close.

"You said that last time and you fucked me senseless in your classroom."

Night chuckled, shaking his head, "It's not my fault you're irresistible towards me~"

The brunette blushed furiously and looked away, "You're such a liar…"

The elder jumped and looked down at his lover, seeing the dark blush riding his ivory cheeks. The demon smiled and peppered kisses from the younger's forehead, to the tip of his nose, finally down to his soft lips.

"I'm serious, Yukio…you… You don't know you're beautiful…everyone can see it, but _you_."

The student blushed more and covered his face, "Stop it!"

Night chuckled and pealed his lover's hands away from his face.

"_You_ stop it…Listen, if you could see what I could see in my eyes, you'd understand _why_ I want you–why I _need_ you so badly… You just don't you're beautiful–but, I guess in my mind that is what makes you more beautiful."

Beryl eyes filled with tears, seeing the serious in his lover's scarlet eyes, _hearing_ the seriousness in his tone.

"Night…"

Said man smiled and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Yukio, more than you're able understand…"

The brunette couldn't take it anymore and began crying, hard.

"Be quiet…! I-I can't take it anymore, N-Night!"

Said man jumped and hugged his lover tightly.

"Calm down! I-I didn't mean to upset you!"

Yukio shook his head and sobbed into the elder's shirt.

"N-No…I-I'm just really happy, m-more than you'd be able to understand…I-I love you so much, N-Night…!"

The demon smiled gently and kissed the younger's neck, lovingly.

"I love you too…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yukio snuggled against his lover's firm chest, watching the movie that was playing in front of them.

Night chuckled, shaking his head and wrapped the big, thick blanket around his lover.

"Getting tired?"

The younger nodded, smirking, "Your dinner made me tired I guess."

The demon shook his head and kissed the brunette's head, holding him tightly.

"If you enjoyed it, I'm glad."

Yukio smiled and nodded, huddling closer for more warmth. Night shook his head again and wrapped the younger's legs to place him on his lap.

"N-Night…!"

Said man nuzzled against his neck, stroking the soft brunette locks soothingly.

"Calm down…I know you're cold, do you want me to get the fire running?"

"I-If it's not much…"

Night smiled and placed the younger man down to walk over to his fireplace. Yukio watched his lover setting the fire, placing fake wood he bought and grabbing a large match, lighting it, putting it on the wrapper around the wood, watching it light. After it spread, Night placed the crate up on the fireplace again and walked back over to Yukio, placing him on his lap again.

"It'll take a bit to get warm in here, all right?"

The brunette nodded and smiled before nuzzling against the elder's neck.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Night covered the brunette up in his covers before the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is at the door at almost ten in the evening?"

The demon looked back at his slumbering boyfriend and kissed the top of his forehead before running to get the door.

Once there, Night opened it, revealing a girl with crisp white hair that stopped just above her shoulder.

"Monaka?"

Said girl smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry for coming by so late, but I forgot to give you back your notebook that you gave me for when I was out."

Night smiled gently and shook his head, "Come in for a bit, it's obvious you're freezing out there."

The florist smiled and stepped in, "Thank you, sensei."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yukio stirred in his sheets and soon, beryl eyes fluttered open, only to find that his lover wasn't in bed with him.

"Night…?"

The brunette climbed out of bed and opened the bedroom door, walking out of the room. Walking down the hall, Yukio saw the living room light on.

Once again, the student whispered, "Night…?"

"Ah!"

The brunette jumped, hearing a girl scream. Yukio saw his lover catch a girl with ivory hair that stop just before her shoulders and saw her wearing a kimono.

Beryl eyes widened, "W-was I-I interrupting…?"

The demon looked at the younger man and saw him looking hurt. Scarlet eyes widened and the brunette ran over to his lover.

"Yukio, no! Don't get the idea!"

The younger slapped his teacher's hand away, "I was interrupting… Excuse me…"

"Okumura-kun!"

Said man stopped and smiled at the girl, "Don't worry about it, Monaka."

The brunette turned and walking to the elder's room, yanking it open before grabbing his clothing.

"Yukio!"

Night bit his lip and ran after the younger into his bedroom. Once the door was slammed shut, the demon grabbed his lover's shoulder and turned him.

"Stop this!"

"Stop what?! I'm not the one who's been lying all goddamn day! …I'm leaving…"

Night felt himself shaking, "Stop, Yukio please! I'm begging you, don't leave me again!"

Yukio shook his head and slipped on his sweater, "This is my first time leaving you…and I think it'll be my last… I'm done, Night. I'm tired of you lying to me!"

The demon's knees buckled as the younger placed his ring in his hand.

"I can't be with someone who lies to me all the time…I'm sorry."

After said, Yukio placed his glasses over his eyes and walked out, closing the door gently behind him.

Hearing the main door close, Night fell into fetal position and began crying in his hands.

"Yukio…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yukio opened the door slowly and poked his head in, seeing a substitute teacher in like always.

The brunette frowned and faked a smile, "Good morning sensei. Here's the work I missed out on yesterday."

The teacher looked up and smiled, "Ah, thank you, Okumura-kun."

Said man bowed and made his way out the door and began walking home.

'_Did he quit…?'_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Night tossed in his sheets and grabbed his ringing cell phone from his jacket.

"Hello…?"

"_Night?"_

Said man jumped and sat up, "Shiro? What's wrong?"

"_I was wondering if you were able to come over, I haven't seen you come by in a while and Yukio hasn't been the best. Since you two were always close, I was wondering if you were able to help him…"_

The demon frowned and gripped his sheets. Finally, the brunette faked out a, very believable, bad cough.

"I-I can't today, Shiro…I have a very bad cold and I don't really want any of you guys to get it."

"_Oh, all right, well, come by when you're starting to get better, all right?"_

Night sighed, but nodded, "Okay, I'll call you to let you know."

"_Okay, good-bye."_

"Bye."

After Night hung up, he placed his glasses on the nightstand and got back under his blankets.

The demon huffed and felt tears forming at his tear duct. Scarlet eyes fluttered closed and the brunette was finally asleep for once this entire week.


	4. Chapter 4

Yukio took a seat where he normally sat, waiting for the bell to ring.

The brunette huffed and rested his head on his desk, hearing the bell ring when he did.

"Okay, class, take your seats, please."

Everyone jumped, even Yukio hearing a very familiar voice they haven't heard in weeks.

"I'm sorry for being out for so long. I had a terrible cold and couldn't attend my teaching. However, I am back and I have not changed one bit."

Shocked topaz eyes locked with saddened and tired scarlet pools.

Night broke their gaze and smiled at the students in the class room.

"Anyways, take out your homework so we can go over, shall we?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yukio drew in his notebook, looking up at Night every now and then.

"Okumura-kun?"

Said boy jumped and sat up, "Y-yes, sensei?"

The brunette smiled gently, fake of course.

"May I please talk to you?"

The student nodded slowly and got up, walking at a snail's pace towards his ex's desk.

"What do you need, sensei?"

Night smiled again and showed a paper, graded with a forty-two on it.

"Is there something you don't understand in this subject?"

Turquoise eyes widened, "Oh, I-I'm sorry, sensei. I-I understand he subject, I-I just have-."

"Yukio, calm down."

The brunette bit his tongue from speaking anymore.

"If there's something you don't understand or that the substitute didn't go over very well in your opinion, let me know please and I'll help you."

The younger nodded slowly before walking back to his seat.

Once the brunette opened his notebook again, he face palmed, tears filling his eyes.

'_Why do I still draw these things…?'_

Looking at the drawing he finished, Yukio traced his fingers over it. Drawn on the paper was Yukio having his arms wrapped around his ex's neck, blushing, eyes closed and begging for a kiss. Night was smiling with the pad of his thumb and his finger pressing against his chin, obviously enjoying the sight of his lover–Correction, _ex-_lover.

"Night…"

Not noticing that the bell rang, Night looked up at the brunette, seeing him crying. The demon frowned and got out of his seat.

"Yukio?"

No answer. Obviously, Yukio was lost and wasn't paying attention. The brunette gulped and began walking to the younger, kneeling down in front of him.

"Yukio."

Still no answer. Scarlet eyes wondered with Yukio's seeing that he was looking in his notebook. Crimson eyes widened, seeing the drawing. Yukio had his arms wrapped around his neck, blushing, eyes closed and begging for a kiss. Night was smiling with the pad of his thumb and his finger pressing against his chin, obviously enjoying the sight of him.

"Look at me."

Topaz eyes widened and the brunette looked up, locking with beautiful rose colored eyes.

"Night."

"You still draw this…why?"

Yukio noticed how close his ex was towards him.

The younger's lower lip trembled as he lied, "I don't know…"

The demon smirked, "You've always been terrible at lying to me…hate me if you want…"

Beryl pools widened when he felt a pair of lips wrap around his. Yukio found his hands gripping the soft ebony stands of hair.

'_Night…no I-I have to stop it.'_

No matter how hard Yukio tried to convince himself to stop, he couldn't by the soft rubs on his back and arm he was receiving from his teacher.

Finally, the two parted and Night kept the younger in a firm grip in case he would try to run.

"As I said, hate me if you want. But I still love you, Yukio…I didn't lie to you when Monaka was over! She was about to leave and she tripped, falling into me…I'm sorry…"

"Night…"

Said man frowned and got up, grabbing his bag.

"Your father wants me at the monastery, just a heads up if you still don't wish to see me…"

The brunette nodded slowly keeping his head down, hiding his tears.

"Okay…"

The door shut and Yukio began crying, throwing his notebook across the room.

"No matter how hard I try…I can't hate you…I love you too much! Are you fucking happy now?! You brought me to this!"

"Yukio…"

Said man jumped and looked at his brother, seeing him looking worried.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san…I-I just…I don't know, I'm just not the best at the moment…"

Rin frowned and walked over to his brother, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger's slim waist.

"I can tell…do you want to talk about it…?"

The brunette frowned and shook his head, hugging his brother tightly and burying his face into the shorter male's neck.

"I'm sorry…but I can't…"

The brunette nodded and stroked the younger's hair.

"It's okay."

The twins dropped each other and Yukio almost broke. The brunette had completely forgotten the similarities Night and Rin had both shared. There were very few differences, like their ears. Night's were round instead of Rin's pointed ears. Their eyes. They were both loving and beautiful, but different. Rin's were azure while Night's were scarlet. Their hair color was different too. Night's was black and Rin's was a navy.

But their faces, god _damn_ their faces…

"Nii-san…"

Said man smiled, "It's fine, I know you still love him, and having me around isn't helping, am I right…?"

"As much as I love you, Rin…you aren't…I'm sorry…"

The hybrid nodded and looked down, "You're like me… You love someone to bits and pieces…but, you know you can't have them anymore…"

"Nii-san…"

The brunette shrugged and fixed his bag, "I hope things get better…"

Yukio frowned, "I'm sorry…I-I just can't do anything right with being your brother anymore, can I…?"

Finally, Rin snapped. Yukio was thrown against a desk and pinned down on it.

"Don't you dare think that! I love you, Yukio, you should fucking know this!"

"Nii-san…"

Finally, the elder twin dived down and caught his brother's soft lips gently. Salty floods of tears drowned Yukio's face, making whimpers slip form his pale lips.

Finally, the brunette pushed his brother off and ran out, crying even more.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"It's been a while since I've seen you in glasses, Night."

Said man frowned, "I've been disoriented for a bit, so I forgot to take off my glasses and wear contacts."

Shiro chuckled, "Thirteen, when I met you. It's been fifteen years."

The younger groaned and sat down, "Don't remind me. I was probably the most anti-social, emo kid in my teens."

The priest frowned, "But you couldn't help it, being on your own for six years when you lost your parents. I can't say I blame you."

The demon frowned and looked at the photo on the counter. It was a picture of a woman smiling with straight, waist long, ebony hair. She had beautiful golden irises making her ivory skin more beautiful. She stood next to a man smiling with messy blonde hair with black framed glasses, covering blazing red orbs and pale skin. In front of the couple was a small boy smiling with messy ebony hair, covering his pale face, also making his scarlet orbs pop out more.

Tears filled crimson orbs the more Night looked at it. He had the woman's smile, hair color and skin while he inherited the male's messy hair, eyes and poor eyesight.

Shiro frowned and grabbed he picture, handing it to the demon.

"Your parents were very kind, not many demons are kind like they were."

Night nodded and rubbed his eyes, "I know…that's why I loved them."

The priest smiled at the demon and heard the door click shut.

"Tou-san!"

"Kitchen!"

The teacher jumped and dried his still damp eyes.

Yukio ran in and saw his father before he saw his ex.

"I was wondering if Night were–here…"

"He just got here a few minutes before you."

The brunette saw the demon clutching onto a small framed photo.

"What're you holding?"

Night jumped and looked at what he was holding before placing it down.

"I was just looking at a photo…"

The younger nodded slowly, "I'm going upstairs to take a nap…"

Out of habit, Night almost followed him until he caught himself and sat down again, placing his head in his arms.

"That's surprising…usually you'd go up with him."

The brunette shrugged, "I'm not that tired."

"That's obviously a lie. You haven't been getting any sleep. Also telling me that you were sick was a lie. Not attending your teaching for three weeks you would've been deadly sick, and recovering the day after I call you. Quite surprising if you ask me."

The demon frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry…"

The priest shook his head, "It's all right. But what's wrong between you and Yukio? All I know is that Yukio went to stay a night at your house, he came home saying he changed his mind and you brought him home and you haven't come by in a while, neither has either of the twins spoken a breath about you."

Night gulped and looked up, adjusting his glasses. Was he really about to tell Yukio's adoptive father about their relationship?

"You tell him, I cut that tongue of yours off, Night."

Said man jumped and looked at the brunette standing at the end of the room.

"Yukio…can I please talk to you?!"

"After what you did to me? No! Fuck you, prick!"

Night got from his seat, chair falling back, "Either I talk to you, or I _will_ tell him. You know very damn well how close Shiro and I are. You better fucking choose, _now_."

Yukio glared and grabbed the elder's wrist, dragging him up the steps, to his bedroom and locked it.

"What the hell do you so desperately want to talk to me about?"

The demon rubbed his eyes, "Look, I know what I did after school wasn't right. I just didn't know what to do to get you to tell me…I'm sorry… If we can't date, I-I'd just like us to at least be friends like we-"

"No…"

The elder jumped, looking up at the icy glare he was receiving. Finally, his shoulders slumped, defeated.

"Okay…I've done all I could without bringing anymore contact into this… I'm sorry, I won't bother you again, thanks for your time, Okumura-kun…"

Night bowed before unlocking the door and walking out, crying. Walking into the kitchen, the brunette grabbed his things and slipped on his shoes.

"Where are you going?"

The younger sniffled, "I'm leaving…it's obvious I'm not needed here anymore if I can't fix what's happened between Yukio and I…I'm sorry, Shiro, but I think it's best I move finally…"

Dark red eyes widened, "What made you think of that?"

"Three weeks ago… Look, Shiro, Yukio doesn't want me telling you this, but it's my reason for why everything's messed up with us."

The elder raised an eyebrow, which made Night speak again.

"Two months ago, Yukio and I began dating… we got into a fight at the park, I lied to him because I really didn't want to tell him that somebody liked him that would ruin their relationship…Monaka, a student of mine came over to give me my notes that I had given to her when she was absent. I let her in because she was freezing. I gave her hot chocolate and let her warm up and go over her work. She was about to leave, she tripped and fell into me, that's when Yukio woke up and saw that…he thought I was lying to him again, thinking I was cheating on him with her…I just, I just can't take it anymore! I hope he's fucking happy he's driven me to this!"

Finally, Night fell and began crying, wrecking sobs starting in his hands until Shiro ran over to him and knelt down, trying to calm him down.

"Calm down, Night."

"I can't…! I just can't keep losing people! I lost my parents, and now I've lost both Rin and Yukio! I can't take it anymore! …I'm leaving… I'll move to a different town, state, country, continent… anywhere to get away from the twins, I can't take it, knowing they both hate me…thank you so much for taking care of me when I was younger…"

Finally, Night got up and rubbed his eyes before running out to his car.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Y-you're actually leaving?"

The demon frowned, stacking up more filled boxes of his family albums.

"I'm sorry, but I am. I think it's about time I move after twenty-nine years of living here. Thanks for taking care of me when my parents were first…deceased, Shura."

Said woman frowned and looked around the now empty apartment, remembering how lively it was when Night was younger with his parents.

"I just wish ya didn't have ta go."

The brunette smiled weakly and kissed the shorter woman's forehead.

"I'm fully grown now, stop seeing me as I'm eleven…I should probably leave after many horrible memories in here…"

The woman nodded and looked down, nibbling on her lip.

There were frantic knocks on the door, making Night groan and run to the door for about the twelfth time this evening. Once the door was open, the demon almost broke.

"You can't leave!"

"Why can't I…? Give me _one_ good damn reason on why I _can't_ leave, Yukio!"

Said man rammed himself into the elder's chest, sobbing into the tank top.

"You can't…! Night, I…I have to tell you something…"

Scarlet eyes looked at the smaller male. The elder adjusted his glasses and detached the younger from his waist.

"I'm pretty sure whatever you say won't stop me…"

"Even if you have a child?!"

Crimson eyes widened, "What?"

"Please come outside! I-I need to you see this, _please_!"

"Come on, go!"

Yukio nodded and began running towards his brother's car, opening the door, finding his brother in the back seat, feeding an infant with a head full of ebony hair and Shiro holding another infant with a head full of brunette hair.

Night looked at the baby and almost broke down, "H-how did…?"

"I don't know…I-I somehow got pregnant…and I've only had sex with _you_ so they _had _to be your kids…"

The demon gulped, "How old…?"

"A year…I just found out you were moving finally…I wanted to tell you, but I was still angry and it got the best of me…I named them Raphael and Juliet I-I hope that's okay with you…"

Finally, Night broke and hugged the brunette tightly.

"I can't believe you named them that…thank you, Yukio…"

Said man smiled and held his teacher tightly.

"I'm so sorry…"

The demon shook his head and kissed the crook of the younger's neck.

"Did Shiro tell you finally…?"

The twins nodded, "Raphael was your father and Juliet was your mother…"

Yukio spoke without his brother this time, "Also, when I looked at the photo you were holding and tou-san told me who they were. You, your mother and father."

Night nodded and let go of the younger twin, rubbing his eyes.

Rin spoke up this time, "You wanna hold him?"

The demon nodded, "Can I…?"

The hybrid nodded and scooted out of the car, standing in front of his teacher, still feeding the infant.

"He's hungry today, so try feeding him."

Night nodded and took hold of Raphael and the bottle, feeding him.

Yukio smiled and kissed the infants head.

Both brunettes locked gazes and tears filled topaz eyes.

"Please stay, Night…I'm _begging_ you…"

The demon smiled and kissed the younger's head.

"I wouldn't leave you being a single mother, Yukio…"

Said man smiled and watched Rin take the child away quickly, knowing his brother was going to tackle the teacher. Both males fell into the grass, rolling down the hill with Yukio screaming.

"Oh god!"

"It's okay, I have a hold of you."

Yukio huddled closer into the elder's chest, gripping tightly onto his tank top. The two were finally down the large hill and both of them began laughing with Yukio on top of Night.

"I-I don't remember rolling down a hill was this fun since Nii-san and I were little and you were just out of high school."

Night smiled and stroked the chocolate strands of hair out of the younger's eyes. Scarlet eyes widened, feeling a point on the younger's ears.

"Yukio…a-are you a…?"

The brunette smiled, "I am…my demon powers inherited when I became pregnant with Raphael."

The demon nodded and held the younger tightly, whispering gently in the new pointed ears.

"I love you, Yukio…"

Topaz eyes widened and the younger looked down, not keeping his gaze with the elder demon. Scarlet eyes saddened and the demon sat up.

"It's all right. You don't have to love me. As long as I get to see my son…"

Turquoise eyes watered, "I'm sorry…the memory's still in my head…b-but tou-san said you told him, so I'm still upset with you over that, however, he told me to trust you, look into your eyes and they'll tell me if they're lying immediately…"

Finally, the brunette locked gazed with Night, "_Were you cheating with me with Monaka_?"

The demon immediately answered, "_No_."

The spotty teen looked into rose pedaled eyes, seeing completely _hurt_ in them for how long Yukio's kept the grudge on his ex.

Finally, the younger placed his lips against the elder's. Scarlet eyes widened until he settled himself and leaned back, kissing the brunette gently. The two broke and Yukio nuzzled against the demon's neck.

"I love you, Night…"

Said man smiled gently, "I love you too,Yukio…"


End file.
